1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a licensing platform, and more particularly to a licensing platform for managing software licenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with the thriving Internet, floating licensing that allows sharing of software among multiple computers also becomes prevalent. Floating licensing is a software licensing method that permits computers or work stations to transfer a software license to one another. With such licensing means, a usage period of a software license can be shared by the computers or work stations, with a total number of the computers or work stations using the software license not exceeding a total number software. To manage the number of software licenses being shared by computers or work stations, a licensing platform is usually used for managing transfer of software licenses and verifying software license.
In a conventional software license management method, only a small number of licensed devices are allowed to share software licenses. If the number of software licenses and licensed devices are both increased, not only complications in license management may multiply, but also efficiency of a license platform may be degraded as the licensing platform is prone to be overloaded. Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient licensing platform to solve the above issues.